lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Calling All Morphers
Calling All Morphers is a video game coinciding with the Morphers ''franchise, that was released on March 3, 2017, for the iTunes App Store and Xbox One. The game was later released on April 1, 2017, for Google Play. It costs $59.99, and Morpher Wheels are purchasable as Microtransactions (with prices ranging from $2 to $100, depending on the number of wheels). Steam and PlayStation 4 versions were also released, coinciding with updates. Plot Florence arrives late at a party in the Lava Wastelands, where, unknown to her, the rest of the guests were abducted by the Norphers. Pheno, also not knowing, FaceTimes her throughout the game. Florence gets her first clue after noticing a lot of Norphers and Sebastian locked in a strongbox. Florence later recruits other Morphers like Vincent and goes to other locations like the Mine and Urban Mountain, and fight other types of Norphers like Major Norpher and Boomerang Norphers. After rescuing all 27 of the Morphers (though the quest is unlocked simply by rescuing 9), the Morphers are sent by an unknown force to go to Morpher Mountain. Once the Morphers go there, they fight off a giant wave of Norphers, and Major Norpher is about to kill all of the Morphers with an enormous pistol but is told against this by Pheno. The Morphers all do a leap of faith and land unharmed in Morpher Square, where the Norphers have given chase and are armed with missile launchers, then chase the Morphers through the square. Meanwhile, Pheno's airship is destroyed by Norphers with recoilless rifles, and Pheno leaps from his airship, and lands safely with the others via a parachute. The Norphers surround them, however, and a group grabs the Ernests, but most of the Norpher Ships unintentionally suck the others in, and the Morphers are left without enemies, ending the game. In a post-credits scene, the Christians dig until they reach rock-head, which shatters, and then reveals a white void, which they run away from, mistaking it for Norpher Land. However, Robert Jacob, Douglas Artur, Sky Lord, and Paisenuef jump from it when they flee, revealing all 1001 Spears properties to be connected. Gameplay During standard levels, the game is essentially a standard action/adventure game with strategy, third-person shooter, and puzzle elements. Whenever in combat, players can play as any of the three Morphers in their squad; other Morphers are controlled by AI or additional players (the latter is done similarily to ''Left 4 Dead). Players use their base attacks (each of which has a cooldown) and weapons collected in the level to fight enemies. If their teammates can make a Morph or Merph with their Morpher Wheels rather than a Marph, they get a bonus in combat. Morpher Wheels have a 1-minute cooldown. After completing a level, points collected can be used to purchase upgrades from the in-game stores. Players can upgrade weapons throughout the game; health and special abilities can also be upgraded. In certain regions, players may place numerous elemental turrets to defend their Morpher Wheel Collectors. Norphers attack randomly, resulting in tower defense sequences. Tower defense sequences play like a traditional tower defense game, although there's a twist; the player selects a Morpher squad before the battle and can use them as extra power to try and stop the Norphers. The Morpher Squad plays similarily in these sections, and they are overall similar to the Mann vs. Machine mode from Team Fortress 2 and Junkenstein's Revenge from Overwatch. Official Description Find lost Morphers, discover new lands and create amazing Morphs, Merphs or Marphs in a world of beautiful 3D graphics, all while building elaborate structures to secure your Wheeler supplies. Players take the role of Florence Ingrid, a member of the Ingrid Village as she sets forth on a mission to reunite the lost Morpher villages! It will not be an easy task as offensive Norphers roam the lands between all the Morpher villages and cause trouble for everyone in sight. Florence and the rest of the Morphers will have to use all of their wits and work together to find new allies, gain new bases, gather ingredients, get strong and deal with constant the Norpher problem if they plan to ultimately reunite all the Morpher villages! Calling All Morphers was developed and published by the Emmy and Webby-nominated 1001 Spears. Characters Weapons Trivia * You can take selfies in this game. * It takes up 32 gigabytes to download, making it one of the highest storage killers on the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Version History Version 1.0: March 2, 2017 Game released. Version 1.1: May 29, 2017 What is New in Version 2.0 Get ready for a mega mountain of Morpher mayhem with this giant content update! Seriously, this update effectively doubles the amount of stuff you can do in the game. Here are the things you will find in version 1.1 of Calling All Morphers: - Unlock 9 new Morphers from three new villages, each with destructive new abilities! Check out the chilly Frosts, the sharp-toothed F. Ganeshes, and the stretchable Flemings! - The new neighborhoods also come with a whole bunch of new Morphs and Merphs with epic new powers. - We added three new lands with new objectives and challenges. - We added new missions with valuable rewards. - There are a ton of new unlocking Extras, including LEGO Morphers videos, building instructions, and inspirations. - Now it is simple to track the Morphers you have. A new user interface lets you quickly see how many Morphers you have rescued, and how many are still trapped. - You can watch Morphers videos right inside the app. Just click the "Episodes" option to pull in and watch any of the Morphers shorts. - Now you can scan any game codes you get instead of entering them manually. Take a pic of the game code with your mobile device to register them inside the game. - We added a new leveling system for Morphers. You can still level up your Morphers by playing and earning experience. But now you also have the option to use Morpher Wheels to level up. - Now you can Morph Morphers together at any point in a level, instead of while you are fighting. As you explore the new maps, you will find places where you need a Morph or a Merph to open up a new pathway or solve a puzzle. Version 1.0.1: July 8, 2017 What is New in Version 1.0.1 - We increased the hitboxes for both Morphers and Norphers so it is more basic to hit them in combat. - We fixed a crash bug related to our 2-star ranking system. - We balanced out the difficulty curve for our star ranking system. - We balanced Turret stats and abilities - We fixed a crash bug related to Fiona's Ice Tornado ability. - We fixed a crash bug that occurred during morphing. Version 1.2: August 28, 2017 What is New in Version 1.2 Yes, it is time for another gargantuan content update! The game keeps getting bigger and better, with additional Morphers, Morphs, lands, adventures and more. Here is the new stuff you will find in version 1.2 of Calling All Morphers: - Unlock 9 new Morphers from three new hoods, each with outstanding new powers! Check out the pointy, prickly Spikes, the outrageously icky G. Cortezes and the magic, wondrous Winters! - The new villages also come with a whole bunch of new Morphers and Merphs with astounding new abilities. - There are three new lands to explore, and each offers new objectives and challenges. - Tackle new missions to earn valuable rewards. - Unlock a plethora of new Extras, including Morphers videos, building instructions, and inspirations. - Track your success with good outpost data—now you can to see exactly how many Norphers are left in a wave attack as well as how difficult the next outpost attack will be. - Star power—keep collecting those adventure stars to now add bonus amounts to your item rewards. - We have reduced the frequency of Outpost attacks. Providing for more time to adventure and build up your item reserves to defend your Morpher Wheels. - We also continued to tune up the game with bug fixes, polish, and balance. Related * Calling All Morphers/Soundtrack * Calling All Morphers/Morpher Rescue Guide * Calling All Morphers/Cutscenes Category:Video Games Category:T Category:Morphers Category:PEGI 16 Category:Calling All Morphers Category:Teen Video Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Adult Swim Category:Warner Bros